Zadash
Built around a trio of spiky peaks, Zadash is a large city south of Rexxentrum in the Dwendalian Empire. 'History' This city was once the capital of the Julous Dominion, the last empire to be conquered by the Dwendalian Empire. It was brought under Dwendalian rule at some point nearly two centuries before 826 P.D. As opposed to erasing Dominion society, the Dwendalian Empire instead merged their own way of life, laws, and rules with those of the people of Zadash and adjusted as they saw fit. 'Demographics' Size-wise, Zadash is comparable to the metropolis of Port Damali , though where Zadash was tall, Port Damali was more spread out. Most of the populace that was seen by the Mighty Nein beyond the city walls consisted of humans, with the occasional halfling and dwarf. 'Layout' -Placeholder- 'Architecture' The architecture and building were designed to rise and almost seem to curve towards the streets when looking up at. 'Outer Walls' Around the southern walls of the city, crop workers wearing heavy shawls and head coverings harvested various vegetables and crops from the fields surrounding the city. Closer to the city, the fields gave way to ramshackle communities of tent cities and hovel towns outside the protective bulwarks of the city walls. The city walls themselves were 15 feet high and formed a somewhat triangular perimeter outline around the city. Near the southern gate, the foot traffic grew heavier and led to a 15-foot-wide portcullis that was being held aloft by large chains. Two pairs of Crown's Guards flanked each side of the entry gate, keeping a silent watch. 'Beyond the City Gates' Emerging beyond the threshold beyond the entry gate of the southern wall, the smell of wet earth manure immediately was in the air, and was accompanied by the sound of hooves, mingling conversations, distant shouts, and the barking of dogs. The building flanking the street nearest to the gate were quite destitute, though the building began to graduate into a standard village feel. Beyond the outer walls, the city looked to have a number of perimeter walls that had arches between them, almost like under a bridge. Forming small tunnel gaps, which were around 15-20 feet in length, but 40 foot wide, there were small tunnel build through them. The tops of these large separation barriers like tunnels were what looks to be carts that move on their own along these wall tops. Here on the outskirts of the city proper, there were folk on the streets that sat on the sides peddling handcrafted wears and whatever they could muster to try and make ends meet. 'Penta Market' Central to Zadash, a number of streets that bisect it, naturally carve a pentagonal shape and the interior between all of these streets had since become the center of most merchant business. There was kind of a bazaar set up in the center of the district, where cart, tents, and buildings were set up, all day, every day as an open market. Cresting Into fall, carts filled with mulled wine and confectionaries could be found in the market. Arriving in the city on a cold rainy day, Beau and Mollymauk went out to buy themselves Mulled wine, and a baker’s dozen worth tarts worth 6sp, for Jester . 'Invulnerable Vagrant ' This large building of stained wood with green-gold velvet hanging on the outside was magically warded and was thus seen by the Mighty Nein to be untouched by the elements. In each of the doors to this establishment were little slits of glass that reveal a warm lit interior that is glowing from the inside out. Above these doors, carved delicately into a wood placard, was the name of the establishment. The interior of the building was quite warm and was lit all throughout by lanterns that floated in the air. Made of little glass chambers, these slowly gyrating lanterns contained candles within them which flickered together as though a wind was blowing over their flames. The inside of the chamber had a long table with a few small books laid out, and on a velvet raised platform looked to have been a long blade like rapier, jeweled and gorgeous. On the back wall there was a shelf that was just filled with books upon books. In front of this shelf was a desk. The proprietor of this establishment was Firbolg named Enchanter Pumat Sol , who ran it with the help of his three magically manifested duplicates. The proprietor insisted that this establishment require of its visitors more cleanliness, than the state that Caleb had walked in in. Pumat Sol ran a business for profit that deal in the sale, trade, craft and enchantent of magic and magic based items. Although they had an assortment of all manner of items, Caleb had suspected that the shop dealt with mostly used items. Some of the items that were available for sales and trade included: *A Fantastic Haversack *Ink used in the ritualistic design and presentation of arcane symbols, scribes and glyphs *Ink enchanted for various uses in manifestation. *Stacks of parchment and paper *Grater healing potion: 200gp/ vial *Basic/ General Healing potion: 50gp/ vial 'West Outer Steads' 'East Outer Steads' 'The Leaky Tap' The Leaky Tap is a moderately-sized inn owned by Claudia Sheed, a friend of Bryce Feelid. A simple but very large tavern, there was space enough for at least a dozen tables. While it lacked décor, it seemed to have charm with a rather ratty looking band in a corner that played mostly on key. Most of the patrons that frequented this tavern wore somewhat dusty destitute clothing that looks to be torn and ragged at the edges. Some the patrons could well have been farm hands based on their appearance, though most of the farm work was on the outskirts of outer walls of Zadash. Helping run the tavern was a plump white dragonborn barkeep named Wessik the Trim . 'Tri-Spires' 'Chastity’s Nook' Located in the southern quarter of the silken terrace one could find an establishment that had a selection of books dealing with pulp fiction and shitty smut. 'Pillow Trove' The Pillow Trove is the biggest inn in Zadash and serves a more expensive clientele. 'Points of Interest' 'The Archive of the Cobalt Soul' This library, maintained by the Cobalt Soul, contained more of the rarer tomes and elaborate writing within the city. Heavily watched, access within required special approval, and those that were granted access were escorted and watched while they perused the interior. Additional rules required that visitors not take anything from within the library. 'Steam's Respite' A Reasonable Bathhouse where someone of the fairer races can partake in. 'Signet Wall' The area where the military stays and most of the Crown's Guard was held up. One could apparently find work there. 'Sparkhammer Smithing' 'Packwears Provisions' A smaller scale smithies that focused on making tools and such. 'Residence' 'References' Category:Settlements Category:Settlements in Wildemount Category:Wildemount Category:Cities